Honeycomb (Planet)
---- Honeycomb is a fictional planet created by C.Syde65 in 2006. It is the farthest known from the in the , even further away than . In the Solar System, it is the fifth-largest planet by diameter, the fifth-most-massive planet, and the densest . Honeycomb is 14 times the mass of , slightly smaller and less massive than its near-twins and . Honeycomb is denser and physically smaller than Uranus and Neptune. Honeycomb orbits the Sun once every TBA years at an average distance of TBA. It is named after cells built by s in their to contain their e and stores of and . Because of this, it has the , symbolising the shape of hexagonal prismatic wax cells, hence Honeycomb's name. Being further away from the Sun than Neptune and Pluto, Honeycomb is not visible to the unaided eye and is one of the only planets in the Solar System not found by . Honeycomb was observed with a telescope sometime in 2006 by C.Syde, and quickly became a popular among when playing . The objective being to take the from the centre of the playing field without being shot by the other team, boarding a Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft, and flying to one of the other planets to place the flag, which is usually Honeycomb. But since Honeycomb is a gas giant, the only legal way to land safely was by landing on one of Honeycomb's . Though Honeycomb is known to have 8 moons, none of them have been named to this day. Like and , Honeycomb's atmosphere is primarily composed of and , along with traces of s and possibly , though it contains a higher proportion of "ices" such as water, , and . However, similar to Uranus and Neptune, its interior is primarily composed of ices and rock; Honeycomb, Uranus, and Neptune are normally considered " s" to emphasise this distinction. Traces of methane in the outermost regions in part account for the planet's blue appearance. In contrast to the hazy, relatively featureless atmosphere of Uranus, Honeycomb's atmosphere has active and visible weather patterns. The planet's southern hemisphere has a Great Yellow Spot, comparable to the on Neptune. These weather patterns are driven by some of the strongest sustained winds of any planet in the Solar System, possibly even stronger than the s found on Neptune. Because of its great distance from the Sun, Honeycomb's outer atmosphere is one of the coldest places in the Solar System, colder than that of the planets that are nearer to the Sun. Honeycomb has a very faint and fragmented , which was discovered in 2006 shortly after Honeycomb itself. Honeycomb is very similar to Neptune in appearance, except it is slightly smaller and not as massive, as well as being colder and more dense. Honeycomb is painted with yellow ovals due to the unusual patterns of ammonia crystals in the planet's upper atmosphere. Similar to Jupiter and Neptune, Honeycomb has a spot on it, which is an . The obvious differences between Neptune's spot and Honeycomb's is that Honeycomb's is a yellowish colour and is smaller in size, hence being a smaller planet. The interiors of spots on Honeycomb are relatively cloud-free, similar to that of Neptune, and unlike Jupiter's spot, which has lasted for hundreds of years, their lifetimes appear to be shorter, forming and dissipating once every few years or so. Honeycomb appears to spend somewhat more than half its time with a spot on it, similar to that of Neptune. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Fictional planets Category:Gas giants in fiction Category:Ice giants in fiction